supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Swiss Open – Men's Doubles
Mike Bryan and Jack Sock were the defending champions, but Bryan chose not to participate this year, due to his wife's pregnancy, and Sock didn't qualify this year. The all-Colombian team and top seeds Juan Sebastián Cabal and Robert Farah defeated Raven Klassen and Michael Venus, 6–4, 6–4 to win the title. The team won the title without dropping a set at the tournament. Seeds Juan Sebastián Cabal / Robert Farah (Champions) Pierre-Hugues Herbert / Nicholas Mahut (Semifinals) Łukasz Kubot / Marcelo Melo (Quarterfinals) Raven Klassen / Michael Venus (Final) Kevin Krawietz / Andreas Mies (Quarterfinals) Ivan Dodig / Filip Polášek (Third round) Marcel Granollers / Horacio Zeballos (Second round) Mate Pavić / Bruno Soares (Quarterfinals) Jean-Julien Rojer / Horia Tecău (Third round) Henri Kontinen / John Peers (Third round) Robin Haase / Wesley Koolthof (Second round) Rajeev Ram / Joe Salisbury (Third round) Nikola Metkić / Franko Škugor (Second round) Jamie Murray / Neal Skupski (Second round) Jérémy Chardy / Fabrice Martin (First round) Oliver Marach / Jürgen Melzer (First round) Draw Finals Juan Sebastián Cabal Robert Farah | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2='6 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= 5 | RD1-team2= Kevin Krawietz Andreas Mies | RD1-score2-1=3 | RD1-score2-2=0 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3=' Josef Newgarden Simon Pagenaud | RD1-score3-1='6 | RD1-score3-2=4 | RD1-score3-3='6 | RD1-seed4= 3 | RD1-team4= Łukasz Kubot Marcelo Melo | RD1-score4-1=1 | RD1-score4-2='6 | RD1-score4-3=0 | RD1-seed5= 4 | RD1-team5=' Raven Klassen Michael Venus | RD1-score5-1='6 | RD1-score5-2='6 | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= Joey Fatone Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD1-score6-1=1 | RD1-score6-2=1 | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= 8 | RD1-team7= Mate Pavić Bruno Soares | RD1-score7-1=3 | RD1-score7-2='77 | RD1-score7-3=3 | RD1-seed8= 2 | RD1-team8=' Pierre-Hugues Herbert Nicholas Mahut | RD1-score8-1='6 | RD1-score8-2=64 | RD1-score8-3='6 | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1=' Juan Sebastián Cabal Robert Farah | RD2-score1-1='6 | RD2-score1-2='6 | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= Josef Newgarden Simon Pagenaud | RD2-score2-1=1 | RD2-score2-2=1 | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= 4 | RD2-team3=' Raven Klassen Michael Venus | RD2-score3-1='7 | RD2-score3-2='7 | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= 2 | RD2-team4= Pierre-Hugues Herbert Nicholas Mahut | RD2-score4-1=5 | RD2-score4-2=5 | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= 1 | RD3-team1=' Juan Sebastián Cabal Robert Farah | RD3-score1-1='6 | RD3-score1-2='6 | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= 4 | RD3-team2= Raven Klassen Michael Venus | RD3-score2-1=4 | RD3-score2-2=4 | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 JS Cabal R Farah | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= N Jarry M González | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03=' AA Ohno A Rippon | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= J Lawrence M Lopez | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=0 | RD1-score04-3=3 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' Alomomola Amoonguss | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= S Gillé J Vliegen | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= T Chumroen I Kitnitchi | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3=2 | RD1-seed08=14 | RD1-team08=' J Murray N Skupski | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=9 | RD1-team09=' J-J Rojer H Tecău | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= D Inglot A Krajicek | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= M Demoliner S González | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2=0 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' Abomasnow Mamoswine | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' S Querrey D Thiem | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= Scorbunny Sobble | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2=1 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= G Pella D Schwartzman | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3=4 | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16=' K Krawietz A Mies | RD1-score16-1=1 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01=' JS Cabal R Farah | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= AA Ohno A Rippon | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03=' Alomomola Amoonguss | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=14 | RD2-team04= J Murray N Skupski | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3=0 | RD2-seed05=9 | RD2-team05=' J-J Rojer H Tecău | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Abomasnow Mamoswine | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Querrey D Thiem | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08=' K Krawietz A Mies | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01=' JS Cabal R Farah | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Alomomola Amoonguss | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=0 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=9 | RD3-team03= J-J Rojer H Tecău | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3=4 | RD3-seed04=5 | RD3-team04=' K Krawietz A Mies | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01=' JS Cabal R Farah | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=5 | RD4-team02= K Krawietz A Mies | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=0 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 M Granollers H Zeballos | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= K Khachanov A Rublev | RD1-score02-1=5 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=1 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'O Askew P O'Ward | RD1-score03-1=5 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04=WC | RD1-team04= R Belmont S Belmont | RD1-score04-1='7 | RD1-score04-2=2 | RD1-score04-3=2 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' J Newgarden S Pagenaud | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=WC | RD1-team06= S Buemi N Jani | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07=' M Daniell D Sharan | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=15 | RD1-team08= J Chardy F Martin | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2=1 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=12 | RD1-team09=' R Ram J Salisbury | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=WC | RD1-team10= P Schoch S Schoch | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2=0 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= F Nielsen T Pütz | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' R Jebavý I Zelenay | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' J Erlich M Middelkoop | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Decidueye Rowlet | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= L Bambridge B McLachlan | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16=' Ł Kubot M Melo | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01= M Granollers H Zeballos | RD2-score01-1=3 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02=' O Askew P O'Ward | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03=' J Newgarden S Pagenaud | RD2-score03-1='7 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= M Daniell D Sharan | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3=2 | RD2-seed05=12 | RD2-team05=' R Ram J Salisbury | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= R Jebavý I Zelenay | RD2-score06-1=2 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= J Erlich M Middelkoop | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3=1 | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08=' Ł Kubot M Melo | RD2-score08-1=3 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= O Askew P O'Ward | RD3-score01-1=5 | RD3-score01-2=5 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02=' J Newgarden S Pagenaud | RD3-score02-1='7 | RD3-score02-2='7 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=12 | RD3-team03= R Ram J Salisbury | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2=2 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=3 | RD3-team04=' Ł Kubot M Melo | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01=' J Newgarden S Pagenaud | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02=3 | RD4-team02= Ł Kubot M Melo | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=0 }} Bottom half Section 3 R Klassen M Venus | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='7 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= P Chirathivat Skorupi | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=5 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03=' Honchkrow J Sompithak | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= T Hiraoka J La-ongmanee | RD1-score04-1=3 | RD1-score04-2=3 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05=' J Kritsanapoom L Ngamchaweng | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= A-U-H Qureshi S Tsitsipas | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Beartic Haxorus | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=10 | RD1-team08=' H Kontinen J Peers | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=16 | RD1-team09= O Marach J Melzer | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3=4 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10=' J Fatone R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11=' Ja Wattanasin Ji Wattanasin | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= A Molteni A Sitak | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-seed13=PR | RD1-team13=' Pak Chatborirak Pat Chatborirak | RD1-score13-1='7 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= R Arneodo H Nys | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2=0 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= M Ericsson F Rosenqvist | RD1-score15-1='7 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3=5 | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16=' I Dodig F Polášek | RD1-score16-1=5 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3='7 | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team01=' R Klassen M Venus | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Honchkrow J Sompithak | RD2-score02-1=0 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= J Kritsanapoom L Ngamchaweng | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=10 | RD2-team04=' H Kontinen J Peers | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05=' J Fatone R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Ja Wattanasin Ji Wattanasin | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2='7 | RD2-score06-3=3 | RD2-seed07=PR | RD2-team07= Pak Chatborirak Pat Chatborirak | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=6 | RD2-team08=' I Dodig F Polášek | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=4 | RD3-team01=' R Klassen M Venus | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=5 | RD3-score01-3='7 | RD3-seed02=10 | RD3-team02= H Kontinen J Peers | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2='7 | RD3-score02-3=5 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03=' J Fatone R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score03-1='7 | RD3-score03-2=65 | RD3-score03-3='6 | RD3-seed04=6 | RD3-team04= I Dodig F Polášek | RD3-score04-1=5 | RD3-score04-2='77 | RD3-score04-3=0 | RD4-seed01=4 | RD4-team01=' R Klassen M Venus | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= J Fatone R Hunter-Reay | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2=1 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 M Pavić B Soares | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Incineroar Litten | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= U Kestenholz M Maurer | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2='7 | RD1-score03-3=0 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04=' P Ayanaputra P Nilachulaka | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=5 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05=WC | RD1-team05= M Chilton C Kimball | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3=4 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06=' R Bopanna D Shapovalov | RD1-score06-1=0 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= J O'Mara K Skupski | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=11 | RD1-team08=' R Haase W Koolthof | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=13 | RD1-team09=' N Metkić F Škugor | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= R Lindstedt J-L Struff | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= F Lopez A Murray | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12=' P Oswald P Saderd | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13=' S Bourdais S Pigot | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= R Nadal S Wawrinka | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= W Power J Withrow | RD1-score15-1=3 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16=' P-H Herbert N Mahut | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01=' M Pavić B Soares | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= P Ayanaputra P Nilachulaka | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=1 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03=' R Bopanna D Shapovalov | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=11 | RD2-team04= R Haase W Koolthof | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=13 | RD2-team05= N Metkić F Škugor | RD2-score05-1=5 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3=5 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06=' P Oswald P Saderd | RD2-score06-1='7 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3='7 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Bourdais S Pigot | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08=' P-H Herbert N Mahut | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team01=' M Pavić B Soares | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=3 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= R Bopanna D Shapovalov | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=2 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= P Oswald P Saderd | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3=3 | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04=' P-H Herbert N Mahut | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=8 | RD4-team01= M Pavić B Soares | RD4-score01-1=3 | RD4-score01-2='77 | RD4-score01-3=3 | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02=' P-H Herbert N Mahut | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=64 | RD4-score02-3='''6 }} References Category:2019 in tennis Category:2019 in Switzerland